


Stiles

by supernaynay



Series: Invading Our Dreams [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Claudia Still Died, Derek's New Pack Is Still Alive, Dreams, Even the dead ones, F/M, Getting Together, Peter Still Killed Laura, Pretty much just a bunch of fluff, These two have so many bossy women in their lives, derek will always be my alpha, hale fire still happened, lots of talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 10:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4301256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaynay/pseuds/supernaynay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has nightmares. Watching your mother wither away and die, torturing your friends and going on a killing spree while possessed by an evil fox spirit, being attacked by supernatural creatures again and again over the years, it gives you nightmares. It’s not that he doesn’t have good dreams, he does. The thing is that lately the good dreams had started outnumbering the bad and then, well they just started getting weird.</p><p>“Mom I know you’re bored without me and dad but that doesn’t mean that you need to come lecture me every night.”</p><p>“It’s not lecturing, it’s helpful nudging. And if you would just pull your head out of your ass and tell Derek that you love him then I could stop.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles

Stiles has nightmares. Watching your mother wither away and die, torturing your friends and going on a killing spree while possessed by an evil fox spirit, being attacked by supernatural creatures again and again over the years, it gives you nightmares. It’s not that he doesn’t have good dreams, he does. The thing is that lately the good dreams had started outnumbering the bad and then, well they just started getting weird.

“Mom I know you’re bored without me and dad but that doesn’t mean that you need to come lecture me every night.”

“It’s not lecturing, it’s helpful nudging. And if you would just pull your head out of your ass and tell Derek that you love him then I could stop.”

“Mom c’mon we’ve been over this. It doesn’t matter how I feel about him. He’s my Alpha, I can’t tell him because when he turns me down, which he will, it will cause problems for the pack. I’ve caused enough problems for the pack over the years, I won’t purposely cause more.”

“Stiles, baby I love you and you are one of the smartest people I know but you are being so dumb about this. You don’t see what I see, you don’t see how he looks at you. That man loves you.”

“Mom please stop. All you’re doing right now is making me sad and I don’t want to be sad after talking to you.”

“Okay Grzegorz I’ll stop….for now.”

Stiles was relieved when for the next few weeks his mom still showed up in his dreams but didn’t bring up Derek. He finally stopped expecting the nightly lectures when his mom decided to stop messing around and go for the kill.

“Hey mom.”

“Well it’s a little early to be calling me mom since you aren’t even dating my son yet.”

“Holy shit! Crap, sorry Mrs. Hale, I wasn’t expecting you.”

“It’s okay Stiles, I’m sorry if I scared you and please call me Talia.”

“So my mom is done playing nice huh?”

“Pretty much but this was my idea.”

“Oh, so are you here to tell me that your son deserves better, which I think he does by the way, or to tell me to pull my head out of my ass?”

“The second one. Stiles sweetie, I want to be very clear, my son does deserve to be happy, he has had more shit piled on him in his life so far than most people could handle. The fact that he gets out of bed every day, that he keeps going, that he has built himself a new pack, a new pack full of people who have become a family, it’s makes me prouder than you could ever know.”

“I’m proud of him too.”

“I know and I love you for what you have done to help him because he wouldn’t be where he is today without you. But now I think it’s time for the two of you to stop holding back when it comes to each other. I’ve seen a lot of things while I was alive and after but I haven’t seen many things as beautiful as the way the two of you look at each other. I have no doubt that you two would be so happy together. And if my suspicions are correct, you could be happier than you ever thought possible.”

“Talia...I can’t promise you anything because the pack has to come first, but I will definitely think about it.”

“That’s all I can ask.”

The next morning when he woke up, Stiles felt better than he had in awhile. Knowing what Talia thought about him and Derek made everything seem more possible, like now it wasn’t just his mom telling him what he wanted to hear. When Derek walked into his classroom before the kids arrived he decided to take it as a sign and go for it.

“Hey Sourwolf, what’s up? You aren’t talking to the kids today are you?”

“No I just needed to talk to you before work...Go out with me tonight.”

“What...wait are you finally ready to woo me?”

“I wouldn’t call it wooing but yes I am.”

“Well I didn’t hear you actually ask a question.”

“Ugh sometimes I wonder why I love you. Stiles will you like to go on a date with me tonight?”

“Yes I would love….wait you love me?”

“Crap...okay this is not how I planned this. Yes I love you...I have for a long time now.”

“Good because I love you too.”

“You do?”

“Duh. I would totally kiss you right now but the kids will be here any second and I wouldn’t be able to hold back once we got started.”

“So tonight? Kissing after the date, during, maybe before if I’m lucky?”

“Oh you are going to be very lucky tonight big guy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read, I don't own any of the characters, the show, etc. This is all because my OTP of all of my OTP's is Sterek. Kudos and comments make me smile.


End file.
